Vivo per lei
by dumbledorette
Summary: OS : James et Lily viennent juste de se marier. Celuici se plonge dans ses pensées...


Disclamer : les personnages appartiennent à J.K.Rowling.

C'est une fic que j'ai écrite il y a longtemps (c'est ma première d'ailleurs). J'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Surtout n'hésitez pas à laisser une review.

Attention : assez sentimentale. lol

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Ils étaient enfin mariés. Ils étaient enfin unis pour le meilleur et pour le pire. Leur amour était enfin scellé à jamais. Maintenant le monde entier savait que Lily Evans P-O-T-T-E-R était le femme de James Potter. C'était le premier matin qu'il se réveiller avec SA femme à ses côtés. Elle dormait encore profondément. Elle était si belle comme ça : les quelques rayons de soleil qui passaient à travers les volets faisaient ressortir l'éclat de ses cheveux roux, éparpillés sur l'oreiller, ainsi que la blancheur de sa peau. Un ange. Il s'agissait d'un ange. Elle était si douce et semblait si innocente. Son cœur débordait d'amour pour elle.

_Vivo per lei da quando sai (Je vis pour elle, tu sais depuis quand)  
La prima volta l'ho incontrata (La première fois que je l'ai rencontrée)  
Non mi ricordo come ma (Je ne me souviens pas comment mais)  
Mi é entrata dentro e c'é restata (Elle est entrée en moi et y est restée)  
Vivo per lei perché mi fa (Je vis pour elle parce qu'elle fait)  
Vibrare forte l'anima (Vibrer fort mon âme)  
Vivo per lei e non è un peso (Je vis pour elle et ce n'est pas un poids)_

Il se souvint de la première fois où il l'avait vu. À la gare, alors qu'elle chercher le passage vers la voix 9 ¾ . Elle n'était qu'alors qu'une petite fille perdue et timide. Il était encore très jeune mais rien qu'au premier regard il avait su que cette fille serait spéciale pour lui. À l'époque, il n'avait su dire pourquoi. Mais que sait-on de l'amour quand on a onze ans ? Rien. Pourtant se sentiment était bien encré au plus profond de lui et il l'avait gardé. Il était convaincu que les âmes sœurs existaient. Lui avait trouvé la sienne en la personne d'Elle. Elle était tout pour Lui comme Lui était tout pour Elle. Elle était sa force, son âme et son être : ce qu'il faisait qu'il était lui. Il se battrait jusqu'au dernier souffle pour Elle. Il l'aimait à en mourir.

_  
Je vis pour elle depuis toujours  
Qu'elle me déchire ou qu'elle soit tendre  
Elle nous dessine après l'amour  
Un arc-en-ciel dans notre chambre  
Elle est musique et certains jours  
Quand notre cœur se fait trop lourd  
Elle est la seule à pouvoir me porter secours  
_

Elle était sa raison de vivre, et personne ne pourrai l'empêcher de la garder si près de lui dans son cœur. Tout en Elle semblait être accordait pour Lui. Il affectionnait tant son caractère : Libre, pas trop sauvage et un peu rebelle. À la fois belle et intelligente. Une femme à la fois indépendante et ayant besoin d'être choyer, de se sentir protégée. Même leur corps s'épousaient parfaitement. Lorsqu'ils s'unissaient dans ces moments si intimes, il avait vraiment l'impression de ne faire qu'un avec Elle, il pouvait ressentir sa magie.

L'une des choses qu'il adore chez Elle est son rire cristallin. Il lui suffit de l'entendre, ou de simplement se le remémorait, pour se remettre du baume au cœur quand plus rien ne va. Ce rire l'avait, à plusieurs reprises, sauvé lors de mission pour l'ordre du phénix ou celle du département des Aurors. Surtout pour faire apparaître son patronus face aux détraqueurs. Elle était son oxygène. _  
_

_E' una musa che ci invita (C'est une muse qui nous invite)  
Elle vivra toujours en moi  
Attraverso un pianoforte la morte é (A travers un piano la mort est )  
Lontana io vivo per lei ( lointaine, je vis pour elle)_

Sa muse. Oui s'était vraiment sa muse. Vous lui demanderiez celle qui te donne l'inspiration ? Non vous répondrait-il, celle qui faisait qu'il était en vie et qu'il lui donnait tout l'amour qu'elle possèdait. Et cela lui permettait de porter le monde sur ses épaules, sans rechigner, rien que pour la délivrer de se poids. Avec elle à ses côtés, l'avenir lui semblait si prometteur. Et puis s'il ne l'était pas, peu importe tant qu'elle était avec Lui. La seule chose qu'il demandait était de pouvoir continuer à se lever auprès d'elle tout les matins et de si coucher tout les soirs. Il voulait aussi avoir des enfants qui ne ferait que lui apportait encore plus d'amour. __

_Je vis pour elle jour après jour  
Quand ses accords en moi se fondent  
C'est ma plus belle histoire d'amour  
E un pugno che non fa mai male (C'est un poing qui ne fait jamais mal)  
_

Sa plus belle histoire d'amour : normale, Sa serait la seule et l'unique. Il le savait. Aucune autre n'arriverait à l'égaler. Elle était tellement … Tellement quoi ? Tellement tout pour lui, que jamais cette chaleur qu'il ressentait dans sa poitrine lorsqu'il pensait à Elle ne s'éteindrait. Au contraire, plus le temps passé, et plus la flamme s'animait. Parfois, il avait l'impression que son cœur allait exploser. Une douleur ? Non : cela était vraiment agréable. Il était fou de cette fille.

_Vivo per lei lo so mi fa (Je vis pour elle et je sais qu'elle me fait)  
Girare di città in città (Tourner de ville en ville)  
Soffrire un po ma almeno io vivo (Souffrir un peu mais au moins je vis)_

Son cœur débordait d'amour. Il était près à la suivre au bout du monde, et à renoncer à tout pour Elle.Si elle lui demandait, il était près à renoncer au Quidditch, sport qu'il adorait par-dessus tout. Pour Elle, il avait changer : à l'époque de Poudlard, il avait cessé ses blagues foireuses, arrêté de se pavaner et d'embêter Rogue (il ne l'appelait même plus Servillus). Ça avait été difficile, mais l'enjeux en valait la chandelle.

_Je serais perdue sans elle  
Vivo per lei dentro gli hotels (Je vis pour elle dans les hôtels)  
Je suis triste et je l'appelle  
Vivo per lei nel vortice (Je vis pour elle dans un tourbillon)  
Attraverso la mia voce (A travers ma voix)  
Si espande e amore produce (Elle s'étend et produit de l'amour)  
_

_  
_Sa vie n'était qu'une aventure. Aventure qui serait bien morne sans elle. Il avait choisit un chemin bien sinueux. Par les temps qui courrait, être Auror était devenu très dangereux. Cependant, Elle avait comprit qu'il avait besoin de s'accomplir lui-même. Ce métier lui était autant destiné, qu'Elle était faite pour Lui. Même si, lorsqu'il travaillait la nuit ou lorsqu'il avait du retard lorsqu'il rentrait à la maison, elle se faisait un sang d'encre, jamais Elle ne faisait de remarque. Pour Lui, il s'agissait d'une preuve d'amour parmi tant d'autres. Il s'avait que c'était dur pour Elle, mais Elle savait que c'était presque vital pour lui. Alors Elle se taisait respectant ses choix et ne faisant que lui apportait son soutient. Bien sûr, pour lui aussi c'était difficile d'accepter qu'Elle prenne les même risques : tout les deux avait choisit cette voix, celle d'essayer de rendre ce monde meilleur (À eux deux, ils avaient prévu de le refaire). Mais il avait fait comme Elle, il avait accepté sans rien dire. Ils avaient compris que s'ils n'accepté pas l'un l'autre leurs choix, ils se brûleraient les ailes, et malgré leur amour très fort, ils ne savaient pas s'ils se seraient survécu sans ça.

_Vivo per lei nient'altro ho (Je vis pour elle et je n'ai rien d'autre)  
E quanti altri incontrerò (Et combien d'autres (personnes) rencontrerai-je)  
Che come me hanno scritto in viso (Qui comme moi, ont écrit sur le visage)  
Io vivo per lei (« Je vis pour elle »)  
Io vivo per lei (« Je vis pour elle »)_

Elle était sa plus grande richesse et resterait la plus grande. S'y ajouterait peut-être des enfants. À Poudlard, Elle l'avait d'abord détester. Alors pour essayer de l'oublier, il avait vu ces filles, pour tenter de l'oublier. Mais rien à faire. Il l'avait dans la peau, les pensés, le cœur. Il l'avait toujours su que c'était Elle et pas une autre. Les autres l'avaient compris aussi. Elle, avait été la dernière personne à s'en rendre compte. Mais peu importer maintenant puisqu'ils étaient unis à la vie, à la mort. Il y avait des gens comme ça, à qui le destin était lié par la fatalité à cette personne si spéciale. Et eux en faisaient parti. Bonheur ou malédiction ? Peu importe tant qu'il était prés d'elle. Et il espérait que d'autres personnes vivaient la même chose bien qu'il pensa que leur histoire était la plus merveilleuse.

_  
Anche in un domani duro (Même dans un avenir difficile)  
J'existe encore je sais pourquoi  
Ogni giorno una conquista (Chaque jour, une conquête)  
La protagonista sarà sempre lei (La protagoniste sera toujours elle)_

Avec ce qu'il se passait à l'extérieur, il savait que l'avenir était sombre et incertain, mais elle était sa lumière qu'il lui permettrait de redresser la tête. Il s'avait que grâce à Elle, face à l'ennemi, il serait plus fort. Par don amour, Elle était toujours à ses côtés, et pour Elle, il était plus fort. Et lors des combats contre Voldemort et ses partisans, il serait victorieux pour Elle. Il ne pouvait en être autrement.

_Elle est musique, elle a des ailes  
Elle m'a donné la clef du ciel  
Qui m'ouvre enfin les portes du soleil  
J'existe par elle_

Grâce à Elle, il avait un avant goût du paradis sur Terre. Son amour le faisait vivre.

Il jouait avec une de ses boucles de cheveux qui s'était perdu sur l'oreiller. Il avait toujours aimé la contempler dormir. Ça l'emmenait souvent dans ses pensées qui lui rappeler qu'il était un homme comblé et très chanceux d'avoir trouvé sa perle rare. Ses yeux prenait toujours cette lueur brillante quand il pensait à elle. Il était tard et à son grand damne, il devait la réveillé pour qu'elle se puisse se préparait. Les invité du mariage n'allait pas tardé à arriver, pour remettre çà. Il l'embrassa dans le cou, ce qui la fit frissonner. Il recommença l'opération jusqu'à ce qu'elle fusse réveillée.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Une chite review ? Je suis sure que le bouton Go meurt d'envie qu'on lui clique dessus. Lol.

Merci de m'avoir lu.


End file.
